Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, gaming devices, and the like, often include cameras embedded or connected thereto, e.g., “on-board cameras.” However, often users may wish to use auxiliary lenses with the on-board cameras to enhance, supplement, or change the captured images. Conventional devices for securing auxiliary lenses to mobile devices can be difficult to connect to and align with the on-board camera of the mobile device. Further, many auxiliary lens devices or carriers, are fixedly connected to a single type of lens or are otherwise are complicated to interchange the auxiliary lens.